Simple
by MiSS T Money
Summary: He was a loner, a wanderer, he never stayed in one place to long but then he met her. She was a Princess who needed protection and he just happened to be the perfect guy for the job...umm sort of. IK


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter One**

I am known for my many skills, mostly of my skill with the sword. It is like no other and neither is my technique. That is why I have become the personal bodyguard of Princess Kagome. She is the only child of King and Queen Higurashi, in their old age I doubt they will have anymore offspring, and I kind of like it that way I mean old people...having kids I'm definetly not trying to think about that. Anyway she's this 16 year old fair skinned beauty who has been sheltered her entire life.

It's just my luck that I end up broke in the middle of a desert kingdom, so I take the first job that I can get; the princess's bodygaurd. It was the most paying job that I am most qualified to do, to think I might have ended up in some resturaunt, if that's what you call an old geezers bar filled with whores, trying to clean the pit hole they called a bathrooom for a living. It was all thanks to some old hag damn, I really should have gotten more information on her, so as I was saying this old hag comes up to me and tells me about a job.

"Excuse me young man" were her first words as she approached me, so to be polite I acknowlegde that she has my attention by gining her a nod.

"I happen to notice that you carry on you a weapon, a sword to be exact" she says eyeing my sword and leanig closer to touch it. I quickly grab my sword and tell her " I would appreciate it if you didn't try to touch it"

"Ahh of course" she says in this all knowing tone which makes me a bit suspisious of her, then she quickly follows up by saying "I guess this means you must be an excellent fighter otherwise why carry a weapon you cannot use ?" This of course confused me so I ask "what do you mean ?"

She evades my question, and looks at me intensely like she's searching for something that can't be seen with your eyes and precedes to say "from the looks of your clothes I would say you are a traveler" to answer her presumption I give her a nod.

"You must be looking for work then, and I know the perfect job for you." To this statement I look at her as a sign for her to continue.

"You will become the princesses new bodyguard" she says as though I don't have a choice about it. I am quick to reply, "listen I just got here and I don't think some King is going to hire me to protect his daughter when I have barely been in his country for a day."

She looks at me and then says "I will fix that" and drags me away to her home. I think about protesting but then I realize I'm in a country in which I have nothing and know nothing I might as well go with her, I mean what can an old woman do to me?

"Here put these on" she says as I enter her home. I look down at the clothing she's thrown me and then look back up at her.

"They are so you won't stand out" she replies to my unvoiced question, as she ushers me into a room to change. As I enter the room I think about what I'm doing here, why I'm going along with this and I can't think of an answer. I step out in the clothes she has given me and she says "took you long enough, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a girl."

I let the girl comment slide because she has given me a new set of clothes. Yet just as quickly as we came we're leaving, "where are we going?" I ask. "To the castle, to get you that job" she says casually as though I should have already known the answer.

As we walk I notice that she's changed her clothes, she is dressed formally. I then take time to look down at what I am wearing and realize that I too am dressed formally. I guess the King in this country is real important and respected, in a lot of the other country's I've been in it wasn't exatly the same. I've been to countries where Kings were overthrown, where they were tyrants, where they weren't respected at all, and yet here it's different. You can see the difference by the way people are in the street the way they conduct themselves so peacefully. Yet if this is so true, then why would the princess need a bodyguard?

"We are here, I will do all the talking and you will just stand there and look pretty" she said in a tone as though she were talking to a child. Now I looked at her and gave her that full on glare that should have intimidated her, but of course it doesn't work on her.

We enter the main gates and the guards stop us, "we are here to see King Higurashi" she says, and as they get a good look at her face they quickly let her in with an almost apoligetic look on their faces. She must be important or come here often.

She brings me in and bows before the King and he smiles at her "Ahh Kaede to what do I owe the honor ?" he says in a good friendly tone, and I note that her name is Kaede. That of course means they know each other and before I know it she says "this is my grandson, and he wishes to protect your daughter and become her bodyguard, he is well skilled and is perfect for the job."

Now is when I begin to glare at her, she acts like she doesn't even notice but I keep quite because I am a guest in this man's home and I'm still not sure to what her motives are. "Well then" the King says as he looks at me "I didn't know Kaede had a grandson" of course I'm really not "but if she says you are worthy of the job then I take her word, you will start tomorrow" and just like that I get the job.

**Check out my other story Destiny's Reality. **

**Summary: If she had never broken the jewel then evil would not have befallen their worlds. She becomes strong but strength is not enough. What if she had a chance to go back, to change everything, to make it better, to rewrite her destiny?**

**It's really underdeveloped but I love the idea. It's basically Kagome coping with the fact that che is the one who broke the jewel and so she feels guilty about all the evil that came out of it.She tells her story to someone who tels her that it must have been destiny for this to happen but is it really?**

**Please review!**


End file.
